Collecting trinkets
Trinkets are available from many sources, including quests, PvP, bosses, and reputation. This page is intended to assist a player who wants to collect many trinkets, or help you locate the source of a trinket you are interested in. Solo Play The following trinkets are obtained in solo play: * drops from Cold Eye Basilisk in Stranglethorn Vale * is a world drop * is a world drop * from * from * from * from * from * from * from in Ogri'la * from * from * from * from gathering Storms cards * from gathering Beasts cards * from gathering Furies cards * from gathering Elementals cards * from gathering Portals cards * from gathering Blessings cards * from gathering Warlords cards * from gathering Lunacy cards Group Quests & Dungeon Quests The following trinkets are obtained by completing group quests, which includes quests that require completing some task in a 5-man instance: * from * from * from * from * from * from * from * from * from * from * from Gordok Tribute in Dire Maul * from * from or * from * from * from Reputation The following trinkets can be purchased after obtaining the appropriate faction reputation: * - - exalted, Shattered Sun Offensive * - revered, Ogri'la * - exalted, Sha'tari Skyguard * - exalted, Ashtongue Deathsworn * - exalted, Ashtongue Deathsworn * - exalted, Ashtongue Deathsworn * - exalted, Ashtongue Deathsworn * - exalted, Ashtongue Deathsworn * - exalted, Ashtongue Deathsworn * - exalted, Ashtongue Deathsworn * - exalted, Ashtongue Deathsworn * - exalted, Ashtongue Deathsworn PvP The following trinkets can be purchased with honor and/or PvP tokens: * - or 75 Badge of Justice * - or 75 Badge of Justice * - or 75 Badge of Justice * - or 75 Badge of Justice * - or 75 Badge of Justice * - or 75 Badge of Justice Bosses The following trinkets drop from instance bosses: * - Ambassador Flamelash, in Blackrock Depths * - Cannon Master Willey, in Stratholme * - Broggok, in Blood Furnace * - Blackheart the Inciter, in Shadow Labyrinth * - Pathaleon the Calculator, in Mechanar * - Warp Splinter, in The Botanica * - Terokk, in Skettis * - Black Stalker, in heroic Underbog * - Black Stalker, in heroic Underbog * - Epoch Hunter, in heroic Old Hillsbrad Foothills * - Priestess Delrissa, in heroic Magisters' Terrace Raid Bosses and Quests The following trinkets drop from raid bosses, or from quests that can only be completed in a raid group: * - , * - Jed Runewatcher, in Upper Blackrock Spire * - General Drakkisath, in Upper Blackrock Spire * - Battleguard Sartura, in Temple of Ahn'Qiraj * - Ebonroc, in Blackwing Lair * - Ebonroc, in Blackwing Lair * - Razorgore the Untamed, in Blackwing Lair * - Gruul the Dragonkiller, in Gruul's Lair * - Zul'jin in Zul'Aman * - Zul'jin in Zul'Aman * - M'uru in Sunwell Plateau Crafted The following trinkets are crafted: * - trained * - , from Cobalt Mageweavers in Mazthoril, in Winterspring * - trained External links